


hellenistisch

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, pure fluff & a hint of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Carter and Percy discuss their relationship.





	hellenistisch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> It's been ages and a day since I've read any of Rick Riordan's books, but here I am! My first work in the fandom and hope there will be more.
> 
> @myblueworld, this isn't the clothes swap! fic you asked, for, but I do have that one planned! I just wanted to gift you this short drabble as a thank you for getting me into catercy <3

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Percy asks, laying his head down on Carter’s lap

 

Carter furrows his brows, running his fingers through Percy’s hair. “What do you mean?” They’re in Percy’s living room watching a soap opera waiting for their pizza to arrive; they passed weird ages ago.

 

“You travelled cross-country to save a sun god. I just drove one to Long Island in a Prius. We’re probably breaking some unspoken rule or single-handedly reviving the Hellenistic Period by dating.” Percy shrugs with a small grin that doesn’t meet his eyes, “Not that I mind.”  

 

They’ve talked about it and Carter knows that their encounter with Setne affected Percy more than he admits. However, Carter shake off the feeling that Percy’s time in Rome changed him more than he lets on, never mind the time he spent in Tartarus.

 

Gods are fickle, selfish beings, there’s probably something more sinister behind why worlds are kept apart.

 

It’s not their job to find out.

 

(For now.)

 

They have each other, that’s all that matters.

 

“Me either,” Carter smiles. “I’d kiss you, but you’re too far away,” he confesses, laughing at the way Percy scrunches his nose.

 

“Your loss, I’m too comfortable to move.”


End file.
